The present invention relates to a flagging dispenser. In the prior art, roll dispensing devices are well known, however, none is known to Applicant which includes each and every one of the inventive features as will be described in greater detail hereinafter. The following prior art is known to Applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 1,703,703 to Anderson discloses a line dispensing device including a frame including a disk 12 which may be rotated by a handle 13 to thereby facilitate the winding and unwinding of a tape 14 having a sinker 15 attached thereto. The device includes the further provision of a brake device including rubber pads 31 which may be squeezed together by virtue of the handle 16 and the finger loop 29. This device is different from the present invention since the frictional braking means associated with the present invention is associated with the side of the flagging roll itself whereas in Anderson the braking means operates only on the end of the tape 14 which has been unrolled from the roll thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,217,965 to Tinkey discloses a belt attached tape dispenser including a serrated portion 26 for cutting the tape, means for attaching the device to a belt 15, and a spindle 20 on which a roll 22 of tape may rotate. The present invention is different from the teachings of this device since this device includes none of the braking structure of the present invention and the serrated edge thereof is not structurally similar to the teachings of the present invention.